What is known as a computer aided instruction (CAI) system is a system for supporting a learner to learn at a high efficiency by outputting to a learner terminal a set of information in a data file stored with instructional aid data in a predetermined sequence.
Further, what can be considered as an instruction system for training, e.g., in-office able staff may be a system in which communication terminals are provided on a head-office side and on a branch-office side, and instruction contents specified from the head-office side are efficiently transferred to the branch-office side.
On the other hand, in the case of instructing an automobile repair worker in an automobile maintenance/sheet metal work shop or the like, a skilled worker directly guides an unskilled worker in each repair shop. Then, the present situation in the great majority of working places Is that the unskilled worker performs nothing better than watching and following the work of the skilled worker.
Considering herein the repair of the automobile, a damage to an external plate panel etc of the automobile is repaired by expert workers In sheet metal work and coating in the repair shop, and a high quality of sheet metal work and coating involves a long experience. Then, it takes a comparatively long period of time to repair the damaged vehicle by the sheet metal work and coating, and hence a cost for repairing the vehicle tends to increase due to a length of an absolute time of the work and a deficiency of the skilled workers.
It can be further considered that one single vehicle is repaired by one team consisting of three or four workers in the repair shop. If the workers differ in their capability of repair work, however, it might happen the team is unable to progress the work at a high efficiency in some cases. Moreover, each worker has a forte and a weak In the work field (e.g., the sheet metal work is forte, however, the coating work is the weak), which is also a factor for hindering the smooth repair work.
Then, such a poor productivity in the repair shop comes to the fore, resulting in a rise in the vehicle repair cost and an increase in the working time of the worker.
On the other hand, most of the car insurance has exemption special policy condition of approximately 50,000 yen, so that the user (car owner) can not apply the insurance to a light damage and patiently continues to use the car remaining damaged. This is because the repair of even the slight damage to the surface of the car body requires some ton thousands yen. If possible of decreasing the repair cost, it can be expected that there increase the number of the users making the repair at their own expenses even when unable to use the car insurance. Further, the insurance company, if the repair cost decreases, can provide the users with an insurance item with no exemption special policy condition at a low price.
It is an object of the present invention, which was devised in view of the items described above, to provide the CAI system capable of efficiently enhancing the work efficiency of one work group consisting of a plurality of workers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the CAI system enabling a comparatively short-experienced worker to repair the vehicle in a short period of time in a way that keeps a preferable quality.